1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to LED (light emitting diode) modules, and more particularly to an LED module having a light guiding plate.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays LEDs (light emitting diodes) are applied widely in various applications for illumination. The LED is a highly pointed light source. Thus, light directly emitted from the LED may form a small light spot. However, the small light spot can only illuminate a small area. In order to achieve a large illumination area, a large number of LEDs are required to be incorporated together, thereby resulting in a high cost.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED module with a light guiding plate which can address the limitations described.